The initial motivation for the development for the disclosed multiple frame topology system was letter photography art. Letter photography art is pictures taken of objects that represent letters, photographs of commonly found objects or selected parts of those objects that look like a letter of the alphabet. For instance a tire could represent the letter “O.” The individual photographs of letter-like objects are then arrayed in a series, a parallel array, a vertical array, and different array patterns to create a name, word, phrase or sentence in a unique geometric display.
There are two known prior display methods for letter photography art.
The first is a large single frame with cutouts in matting for the multiple photographs. Matting is a thick, decorative cardboard-like material. The size and display geometry within the matting is limited but very flexible within those limits. A letter art frame designer can cut out a wide variety of sizes and geometric displays within a large square of matting.
For use in letter photographs, the number of letter photographs are cut out in the matting locations where the letter art designer has chosen to display the photographs, each letter photograph has a window for it cut out in the matting, usually with a small matting border between letters. The letter photographs are then fit into each matting cut-out and the matting cut-outs frame the letter photographs within the large piece of matting.
The large square of matting containing the photographic letters is then framed. The frame surrounds the entire photographic array and gives the matting and photographs a polished look.
However, matting has a number of problems and limitations, mainly cost, size, and limited array variety. A single, large piece of high quality matting and the frame around that matting are expensive. The final framed letter array is large and bulky if the names, or sentences chosen have a significant number of letters. Finally, no other arrays are possible with a square of matting once that matting is cut to a certain geometric array. Also, only a limited amount of letter art geometric arrays are possible within an uncut square of matting.
The second framing method for letter photography art uses “clip frames” on a single thick rod. A single thick rod runs behind all the letter photographs to be framed and on that rod or board is a wall hanger.
Again, as with matting, clip frames have numerous problems. For example, the single thick rod tilts forward on the wall and does not appear visually balanced—it is not aesthetically pleasing. Also, the frame only displays photographs in a horizontal array. As with matting, the geometric array possibilities are very limited.
What is needed is a letter art framing system that provides a method, based on simple combination parts, that allows for a wide variety of geometric letter art arrays. The needed system displays those letter art pictures in an aesthetically pleasing manner—attractively displayed and easily read. Additionally, what is needed is a flexible display system that allows for wide variety of array geometries, but in a cost effective, inexpensive way—especially when compared to competitive, alternative letter art methods.
Surprisingly, during the development of the disclosed letter art display system, the inventive concept and its reduction to practice grew: the inventors developed a more general display system that allows for the display of a wide variety of display objects (flat, semi-flat, and three-dimensional objects) in a wide variety of geometric array topologies—for example from the display of a series of prize stamps in a unique array to the display of a series of prize butterflies arranged in a series of small glass cases.
However, this more general display system required a significant increase in flexibility and scalability: a display system design capable of displaying a wide variety of objects in a wide variety of geometric topologies and displaying those objects in a cost effective and aesthetically pleasing manner.